Mon cher voisin
by Kazunours
Summary: Mon voisin, je ne l'ai jamais vu mais par contre je l'entends chanter tous les matins. Est ce que je le verrais un jour ?


Pov Nino

Il est presque 7h quand je rentre du boulot, complètement lessivé comme d'habitude. Ce soir, il y avait un monde fou au club et on était vraiment pas trop de quatre derrière le bar pour faire le service. Pas le temps de souffler, on a été sur le pied de guerre de vingt-deux heures à cinq heures. Ensuite le temps de tout remettre en ordre, je ne rentre que maintenant. Comme tous les soirs. Je pousse un soupir en pénétrant dans le hall de l'immeuble, vérifie ma boite aux lettres comme toujours (enfin presque) vide, puis me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je vis seulement au troisième étage donc je pourrais très bien prendre les escaliers mais après avoir passé la nuit debout, j'ai jamais le courage.

On est cinq à habiter sur ce palier mais avec mes horaires décalés, j'ai jamais rencontré aucun de mes voisins. Je connais que leurs noms grâce à leurs boites aux lettres (Ohno, Sakurai, Matsumoto et Aiba) mais ça s'arrête là, je sais pas qui vit où, lequel des quatre vit de l'autre côté du mur mitoyen de mon appart... ni même si ce sont des hommes ou des femmes. Je suppose qu'eux ont des horaires de boulot classiques. Du coup j'ai parfois l'impression d'être une ombre que personne ne voit ni n'entend et que les autres en sont aussi. Ah non pas tout à fait remarquez, il y a une chose qui fait que je sais que je suis pas entouré d'ombres et qu'au moins un des quatre est un homme : le matin, à peu près à l'heure à laquelle je rentre, mon voisin prend sa douche en même temps que moi et comme le mur est super fin, je l'entends même chanter. Il chante hyper bien d'ailleurs et l'écouter même en assourdi me détends assez pour qu'ensuite je passe une bonne "nuit". D'ailleurs il va bientôt être l'heure de ma séance musicale du jour. Je le sais parce qu'il dépasse jamais l'heure de la moindre seconde. Réglé comme une horloge, il est dans sa douche à sept heure dix pile tous les matins.

Pov Ohno

Je dépose mon pantalon et ma chemise bien à plat sur le lit, en lisse des micro plis du plat de la main, puis envisage d'ouvrir mon tiroir à cravates pour choisir celle que je vais porter aujourd'hui. Mais un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend que je dois remettre ça à tout a l'heure car il va être celle de ma douche : sept heures dix, comme d'habitude. Il n'est pas très tôt mais j'ai la chance d'habiter assez près du cabinet pour pouvoir y aller en vélo en moins de dix minutes. C'est pourquoi même si j'ai un programme très précis le matin je ne me presse jamais plus que nécessaire. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, retire mon pyjama et entre dans la cabine de douche. En même temps que mon voisin. Comment je le sais ? Le mur mitoyen est tellement fin que j'entends tout ce qui se passe chez lui ou presque, donc j'entends l'eau se mettre à couler dans sa douche quelques secondes avant que je ne le fasse de mon côté. C'est un peu embarrassant d'ailleurs parce que ca signifie que lui aussi entend tout ce qui se passe chez moi et ça ne me plait pas trop. Mais comme je n'ai pas le choix, je fais avec et lui aussi je suppose. Voisin que je sais d'ailleurs s'appeler Ninomiya, mais que je n'ai jamais rencontré alors qu'il m'arrive fréquemment de croiser sur le pallier les autres habitants de l'étage : Matsumoto-san, Aiba-san et Sakurai-san. Il nous arrive même parfois d'échanger quelques mots mais ce Ninomiya est tellement invisible que nous avons tous l'impression que c'est un fantôme qui habite l'appartement voisin du mien. N'était cette douche, je pourrais même en être persuadé.

Je règle l'eau à la température ideéale, puis me glisse avec bonheur sous le jet. Après quelques minutes de silence bienheureux, je me mets à chanter, comme tous les matins parce que j'aime ça, c'est un de mes hobbies.

Pov Nino

Ah ça y est le mini concert matinal a commencé. De ce que je peux entendre a travers le mur, sa voix est claire et pure, incroyablement belle. Pas de fausse note ni de couacs quelconques... bref rien à voir avec ce que me font subir mes potes quand on va au karaoké. Je l'entends plus distinctement a chaque fois qu'il coupe l'eau (deux fois systématiquement) et elle me plait cette voix. Elle me plait vraiment.

J'entends plus aucun bruit, donc ça veut dire qu'il a terminé et que le concert est fini aussi. Ca me rend un peu triste, comme tous les matins. Je vais donc aller me coucher propre et détendu mais mélancolique, comme chaque jour. Il faudrait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je dise à ce gars que j'imagine grand, baraqué et bien musclé, à quel point j'aime sa voix.

Je suis réveillé en sursaut aux environs de midi, par des gouttes qui me tombent sur le visage à intervalles réguliers. Des gouttes ?! Comment ça des gouttes ?! Je me lève d'un bond, rouvre les rideaux épais qui me cachent la lumière du jour quand je dors et lève les yeux vers la plafond. Sur lequel il y a une fissure d'au moins vingt centimètres. Je sais bien que j'ai pas sans arrêt le nez au plafond, mais elle est apparue quand ? Et pourquoi je l'ai pas remarquée ? Et surtout... COMMENT IL PEUT PLEUVOIR DANS MA CHAMBRE ALORS QUE J'HABITE PAS SOUS LE TOIT ?! Je m'éjecte donc de l'appart pieds nus et me rends compte qu'une rivière coule littéralement dans l'escalier. Qui est le con (ou la conne j'en sais rien) qui a pas fermé son robinet ?! Il est beau le résultat ! En plus, pour que ça en arrive là, il ou elle doit être absent depuis un sacré moment ! Bien joué, maintenant il faut que j'appelle les pompiers pour qu'ils viennent exploser sa porte et arrêter l'inondation et après que je joigne mon proprio ! Sympa mon aprèm...

Bon j'ai du rester jusqu'à l'arrivée des pompiers et j'ai passé une bonne demie heure au téléphone avec mon propriétaire pour tout lui expliquer et lui demander ce qu'on faisait pour ma fuite... et tout ce que j'ai eu comme réponse c'est de colmater la brèche avec un sac plastique maintenu par du gros scotch et qu'il ferait le nécessaire au plus tôt. Super, merci la solution quoi... Me voilà donc grimpé sur un escabeau comme une grenouille sur son échelle pour faire une réparation de fortune. Ah et il m'a chargé d'aller demander à mon voisin s'il n'a pas un problème du même genre chez lui. L'idée du siècle alors qu'on s'est jamais vus... Je sais bien que je voulais lui parler, mais pas comme ça et pas à ce sujet quoi... Tu parle d'un premier contact...

Pov Ohno

Quand j'arrive dans le hall aux environs de dix-neuf heures, mes pieds baignent dans un lac formé au pied de l'escalier par je ne sais quoi. Que s'est-il passé pendant la journée ? Inquiet, je grimpe quatre à quatre jusqu'à mon appartement et grimace en constatant qu'il y a des traces d'humidité partout sur le pallier... et que tout mon salon baigne dans deux bons centimètres d'un liquide indéfini que j'espère être de l'eau. Fantastique... Éponger un raz de marée venu de je ne sais où était exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour parachever une journée passée à modifier sans arrêt les plans du building au gré des changements d'avis de mon satané client... Je pousse un soupir découragé, retire ma veste, puis ma chemise et retrousse largement mes jambes de pantalon pour me mettre à évacuer l'eau, armé d'un seau et d'une serpillère. Après une heure d'efforts, je suis en nage et j'ai presque terminé, quand on sonne a la porte. Parfait, je suis totalement présentable, en sueur et à moitié nu... Mais bon j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve... face à un total inconnu.

\- Heu oui ? Je peux vous aider ? fais-je suprêmement mal à l'aise devant l'étrangeté de la situation parce que je suis quelqu'un de très pudique.

D'ailleurs lui aussi a l'air déconcerté, mais je pense que ma tenue pour le moins sommaire y est pour quelque chose.

\- Heu bonjour. Je suis Ninomiya Kazunari, votre voisin juste a côté, se présente-t-il.

Fantastique... c'est exactement de cette façon que je pensais faire connaissance avec "le fantôme".

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Ninomiya-san ? Je suis navré mais j'ai eu un dégât des eaux et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter pour le moment.

\- Ah ! Bah ça tombe bien c'est précisément de ça que je voulais vous parler de la part de notre propriétaire en fait.

\- He ?

Comme je n'ai pas l'air de saisir de quoi il s'agit, il se met à me parler de l'innondation devant laquelle il s'est retrouvé plus tôt dans la journée, de l'intervention des pompiers et de sa fissure au plafond par laquelle tout a commencé.

\- Et bien je n'ai pas vérifié mais à ma connaissance je n'avais aucun problème de ce type à déplorer, que ce soit dans ma chambre ou ailleurs dans l'appartement.

\- Vous pouvez vérifier ?

\- Je peux. Un instant s'il vous plait, dis-je en m'esquivant pour inspecter le plafond de chaque pièce, tout en tâchant d'oublier que je suis toujours à demi nu devant lui.

Je reviens quelques instants plus tard.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, aucune fissure ni fuite, fais-je.

Ma réponse a l'air de le désespérer.

\- Fantastique, ça veut dire que ma poisse s'étend aux problèmes de plomberie... Merci.

\- Je vous en prie.

Il me regarde un moment, ouvre la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, la referme sans qu'aucun son en soit sorti et se contente finalement de tourner les talons sans mot dire.

\- Quel drôle de personnage, me dis-je à mi voix avant de retourner à la remise en état de mon domicile.

Pov Nino

Drôle de première rencontre avec mon voisin... Déjà le fait qu'il m'ait ouvert a moitié a poil... bon c'est chelou même si je pense comprendre pourquoi vu que j'avais de la flotte sur les pieds même dans son entrée. Mais je suis tombé de haut : le grand baraqué à la voix d'ange que j'imaginais fait en fait le même gabarit que moi en à peine plus musclé et il a un visage de gamin. Enfin venant de moi qui ai toujours la même tronche depuis mes treize ans c'est peut-être exagéré comme remarque, n'empêche que ça veut tout dire. Et en prime il a plus de bol que moi et il parle comme un mec qui a fait de grandes études et tout ça, ce qui est pas mon cas. Non seulement c'est très éloigné de mon "fantasme" et en fait c'est même légèrement vexant. Bref maintenant que le voile est levé sur son identité je risque de vachement moins triper en l'entendant chanter dans sa douche. Quoique... peut-être pas. En fait, que je lui trouve rien d'attirant physiquement change rien au fait qu'il a une voix superbe. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait comme boulot mais quelque chose me dit que c'est pas chanteur parce que le fute qu'il portait pour nettoyer son sol ressemblait vachement à un fute de costume (même si c'est ultra chelou de l'avoir gardé sur lui parce qu'à mon avis il se l'est cradé bien comme il faut) et je trouve que c'est un immense gâchis mais bon, c'est sa vie.

Allez avec tout ça c'est l'heure d'aller remplir mon frigo un peu vide et après il faudra que j'aille au club sans trop tarder parce qu'on doit faire l'inventaire du bar avant l'ouverture pour que le boss sache quoi commander. Allez Kazu au boulot !

Pov Ohno

Drôle de rencontre, drôle de personne... et bon sang jamais je n'aurais pensé réussir à me comporter aussi naturellement envers ce voisin inconnu alors que les conditions n'étaient vraiment pas réunies pour que ce soit le cas. En plus... j'ai rêvé ou il était en pyjama et en pantoufles en pleine journée ? Il a une étrange conception de la pudeur et de la bienséance ce Ninomiya. Un peu trop original et excentrique pour moi. Il a en plus l'air de dire tout ce qu'il pense à tout le monde sans aucune retenue et je n'ai aucune affinité avec ce genre de personne. Je doute que nous entretenions de quelconques rapports à l'avenir.

Un mois plus tard

Pov Nino

Je pense que le proprio se fout de moi. Ca fait un mois depuis le coup de la fuite et des pompiers. Un mois ! Et non seulement la fissure continue à goutter des restes de l'inondation au point que je suis obligé de changer le sac plastique tous les deux jours, mais comme tout commence à pourrir de l'intérieur, je me suis pris des morceaux de plâtre détachés du plafond pendant mon sommeil hier. Sérieusement quoi ! Et malgré mes appels quotidiens, monsieur le propriétaire fait le mort et me rappelle pas. Il attend quoi ce con ? Que j'ai un accident ? Parce que là c'est des petits bouts de plâtre mais si on attend plus longtemps ces putains de travaux je risque carrément de me prendre un morceaux du plafond ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il habite pas Tokyo parce que sinon je lui aurais fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

Bref je suis un peu déprimé depuis cette affaire et Kamenashi Kazuya, le collègue barman avec lequel je m'entends le mieux, l'a bien remarqué. Du coup hier il m'a alpagué dans les vestiaires.

\- Franchement Nino tu attends trop de ce mec, prend le taureau par les cornes.

\- Mais comment ? Enfin Kame tu sais bien que je peux rien faire dans cet appart sans l'accord du proprio. Déjà que pour obtenir l'autorisation d'accrocher des cadres j'ai ramé...

\- Et tu vas attendre d'avoir un accident ?!

\- Non mais j'ai pas d'autre solution hein. J'ai pas les moyens d'aller à l'hôtel.

\- Et bah... va squater chez ton voisin. Celui qui chante si bien.

Je le regarde comme s'il avait soudain pété un câble.

\- Nan mais oui bien sûr, j'ai juste à aller le voir et lui dire "Ohno-san désolé de vous déranger mais est ce que vous pouvez m'héberger le temps que notre propriétaire fasse les travaux dans mon appartement ? J'ai peur de me prendre le plafond sur la tête pendant mon sommeil".

\- Bah oui.

\- T'es pas dingue ?! Je le connais pas moi ce mec !

\- Et bah c'est l'occasion de faire connaissance nan ?

Je le fixe, halluciné.

\- Kame, t'es bien mignon, mais je crois que t'as pas une vision très nette de la situation là…

\- Ah ouais tu me trouve mignon ? Cool.

Je soupire.

\- Recommence pas avec ça. T'es juste un collègue et tu seras jamais plus.

\- Dommage, parce que toi tu me plais bien…

\- Je sais, tu as déjà du me le dire vingt fois. Et je t'ai répondu vingt fois aussi que c'était mort.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Et qui tente n'a rien non plus dans ton cas, ne.

\- Retourne pas le couteau, vilain cruel, me dit-il encore en posant théâtralement une main sur son cœur.

\- Comédien va, fais-je en rigolant.

\- Merci du compliment, je fais tout pour le devenir figures-toi.

\- He ?

\- J'ai que vingt-sept ans, ne. Je vais pas passer ma vie à faire barman.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Tu devrais te tirer aussi, Nino. T'as que trente ans, reste pas moisir ici.

\- Quand on a pas fait d'études il y a pas des millions de boulots possibles tu sais. Enfin bref, allons-y sinon on aura pas fini l'inventaire à temps pour l'ouverture.

\- Ok.

N'empêche que je sais pas quoi faire, parce que clairement, rester chez moi dans ces conditions c'est dangereux. Demain matin je rappellerais le propriétaire pour savoir quoi faire. Il aura peut-être une illumination.

Pov Ohno

Je mets toujours mon portable en mode avion quand je suis au cabinet, du coup je manque régulièrement des appels, dont je ne prends connaissance qu'à ma brève coupure déjeuner. Aujourd'hui ne faisant pas exception à la règle, j'écoute donc ma messagerie... et écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Ca doit être une plaisanterie, ce n'est pas possible autrement... Comment... peut-il me demander ça de façon sérieuse ? Plus que mécontent, je rappelle le numéro indiqué.

\- Tanaka-san, Ohno à l'appareil. J'ai eu votre message mais je le trouve franchement culotté.

« Je sais bien, Ohno-san, mais ce serait seulement l'affaire de quelques jours. Il n'a nulle part où aller. »

\- Il en est hors de question. Je ne le connais pas, ce Ninomiya je l'ai vu une seule fois il y a un mois.

« Vous le verrez à peine, il travaille de nuit et dort pendant la journée donc vous vous croiserez à peine quelques minutes par jour. »

\- ...

« S'il vous plait. »

\- Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous autant de lui ?

« Parce qu'il n'a vraiment pas de refuge. Il pourrait être mon petit-fils, ça me touche. »

\- ... Seulement quelques jours ne ? Ensuite il partira.

« Bien sûr ! Merci pour lui, Ohno-san ! Quand peut-il emménager ? »

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

« Je vais lui transmettre alors. Merci encore. Bonne fin de journée. »

Je soupire en rangeant mon portable. Je suis vraiment trop gentil, je pense que c'est ça mon réel problème. Du coup je vais hériter d'un colocataire temporaire dans mon deux pièces. Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer et ranger mon bazar pour son arrivée, puisque je suppose qu'il va emménager avant son départ pour son travail. Un lourd soupir m'échappe. Qu'est ce que j'avais dis le jour où on s'est rencontrés déjà ? Que je ne pensais pas le fréquenter parce que nous étions trop différents pour avoir des affinités ? Et bien me voilà avec lui sur les bras pour "quelques jours". Ce qui peut parfaitement inclure Noël puisque c'est dans à peine une semaine maintenant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit seul pour le réveillon et que je me retrouve forcé de sortir avec lui tiens...

Pov Nino

Je suis devant sa porte avec un sac d'affaires, mais j'arrive pas encore à réaliser qu'on va cohabiter le temps des travaux chez moi. Quand Tanaka-san m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'il m'avait trouvé un hébergement temporaire, j'ai déjà eu du mal à le croire, mais quand ll m'a dit que c'était chez Ohno-san, ça m'a rendu muet. Ca m'arrange de pas devoir aller à l'hôtel, mais qu'est ce qui est passé par la tête de ce mec pour accepter d'héberger un quasi inconnu ? Enfin bref comme on va faire coloc un moment j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre, mais il a l'air un peu... coincé le Ohno en fait.

Pour la deuxième fois, je frappe donc à sa porte. Est ce qu'il va encore m'ouvrir à moitié à poil ? Heureusement, il est tout ce qu'il y a d'habillé cette fois. Et moi je suis pas en pyjama. C'est comme ça qu'on aurait du se rencontrer en fait...

\- Bonsoir Ninomiya-san. Entrez.

\- Bonsoir Ohno-san. Désolé de m'imposer chez vous. Je serais quasi invisible ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mais il me répond pas et me fait signe de le suivre. Charmant. Je suppose qu'il a été "forcé" de m'héberger et que ça lui plait moyennement. Bah ça tombe bien ça me plait moyennement aussi en fait. Les choses partent bien pour la coloc temporaire.

\- Je ne vous indique pas la salle de bain, je pense que vous savez exactement où elle se trouve et la chambre également puisque nos appartements sont exactement semblables en inversés.

\- Heu oui effectivement, fais-je, quand même étonné de sa froideur.

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me saute dans les bras, mais sa façon de chanter me le présentait comme quelqu'un de chaleureux. Preuve que l'habit fait pas le moine ou, en l'occurrence, que la voix fait pas la personnalité.

\- Vous prendrez la chambre pendant le temps de votre séjour, déclare-t-il de nouveau.

\- Mais... et vous ?

\- Le canapé du salon est convertible en lit. Vous travaillez de nuit à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Heu oui.

\- Si vous preniez le canapé vous n'arriveriez pas à dormir à votre retour avec mes allers et venues dans l'appartement. Ce sera mieux aussi bien pour vous que pour moi.

\- Présenté comme ça...

Ca veut dire qu'il se soucie de la qualité de mon sommeil ? Donc il fait attention aux autres malgré sa froideur ? Etonnant mais tant mieux, mon séjour sera peut-être plus agréable comme ça.

Finalement les choses se sont mises en place d'elles-mêmes : il est architecte et a son propre cabinet, donc en effet on a pas du tout les mêmes horaires et quand je rentre vers sept heures, il vient de terminer son petit déjeuner et s'apprête à aller prendre sa douche (à sept heures dix précises, avec deux coupures d'eau et chant pendant la durée de la douche donc). Du coup on se contente de se dire bonjour, il me souhaite bonne nuit et moi je lui dis bonne journée, je l'écoute chanter pour me détendre et file à la chambre. J'ai pas encore trouvé comment lui dire que j'adore sa voix. Difficile quand on échange pas plus de dix mots par jour. Là pour le moment ce qui me soule c'est que j'ai pas de plan pour le réveillon. Tous mes potes sont accaparés par leurs copines et ceux qui le sont pas ont déjà des plans dont je fais pas partie. Du coup je vais me retrouver en tête à tête avec la télé je crois. A moins qu'Ohno-san... Nan nan impossible, on en a évidemment pas parlé mais il me parait invraisemblable qu'il n'ai rien de prévu ce jour là. Un mec avec un boulot comme ça doit être hyper demandé. Sa copine doit... Nan une minute... j'ai rien vu dans l'appart qui laisse penser qu'il en a une. A mon avis ce gars est marié avec son boulot. C'est peut-être moi qui vais le sortir après-demain au final.

S'il se laisse faire du moins parce que même ce week-end où je bosse pas et lui non plus, on peut pas dire qu'il soit d'un abord plus simple que dans la semaine. Genre là il est posé sur le canapé avec ses lunettes sur le nez et un journal économique dans les mains et semble pas franchement disposé à taper la discute. On a vraiment des caractères opposés.

\- Dites-le, fait-il soudain sans lever le nez de son journal.

Je m'attendais tellement peu à ce qu'il me parle vu qu'il le fait quasi jamais, que je trouve rien d'autre a dire qu'un stupide :

\- He ?

Il pose son journal, retire ses lunettes et me regarde.

\- Je ne sais pas, vous semblez avoir quelque chose à me dire puisque vous me fixez depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Et c'est assez désagréable comme sensation alors, qu'avez-vous à dire ?

\- Heu... Alors là il me prend complètement au dépourvu.

\- Et bien ?

Je cherche ce que j'avais en tête il y a cinq minutes, mais on dirait que toute pensée cohérente m'a fui.

\- Rah mais arrêtez de me presser comme ça, vous me faites perdre mes moyens !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fait-il encore en clignant des yeux.

\- Vous vous rendez pas compte que quand vous fixez les gens comme ça en leur parlant de cette façon, vous les bloquez ? Vous êtes trop intimidant.

\- Intimidant ? Moi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Noooooon ! C'est pas une question de physique, mais de caractère, de présence et de charisme ! Vous réussissez à me mettre mal à l'aise alors que je le suis jamais.

Il m'observe d'un drôle d'air mais j'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a en tête. Ce gars me déstabilise.

\- Venez on sort, déclare-t-il soudain.

Là c'est moi qui le fixe en clignant des yeux. On... sort ? Sérieusement ? Ce gars ultra sérieux et coincé veut sortir ? Avec moi ?

\- Heu... ok mais on va où ?

\- Au karaoké.

\- Heeeeee ?!

Là j'ai pas pu me retenir, c'est sorti tout seul.

\- Quoi ? Il y a un souci ? Vous préférez aller ailleurs ?

\- Heu non non le karaoké ça me va mais je pensais pas que vous...

\- J'aime chanter.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment ça vous savez ?

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, les murs son très fins et on entend tout. Donc je vous entends chanter quand vous prenez votre douche. D'ailleurs vous avez une voix magnifique.

Je m'attends presque à me faire pourrir pour avoir dit ça, mais sa réaction me fait halluciner : il rougit. Mais vraiment hein. Wow truc de ouf.

\- Bon bah karaoké alors.

Je lui demande pas ce qui lui prend de vouloir sortir d'un coup comme ça parce qu'à mon avis, il s'est juste senti vexé de ce que j'ai dis et il veut me prouver qu'il est pas comme ça. Il réagit comme un ado en fait, c'est mignon venant d'un mec comme lui.

\- Vous savez où il y en a un ? demandé-je.

\- Nous allons à celui où j'ai mes habitudes. C'est tout près, nous pouvons même y aller à pieds.

Ses habitudes carrément ? Et bah... En fait je comprends ce qu'il veut dire par là quand il tend une carte VIP à l'employé de la réception qui l'appelle par son nom en lui souhaitant la bienvenue, puis se dirige vers une salle sans attendre qu'il la lui indique, avant de pianoter sur la tablette d'un geste expert pour trouver les chansons qu'il veut. Ah ouais, on a clairement pas le même niveau là.

J'arrête toutes mes réflexions quand il entame une magnifique chanson d'un chanteur que je connais pas, mais qui colle parfaitement a sa voix. Je me répète, mais elle est tellement claire et pure... Elle me transporte bien loin de la laideur de ce monde. En fait c'est con à dire mais je crois que je suis amoureux de cette voix et du réconfort qu'elle m'apporte systématiquement. Mais juste de sa voix par contre, parce qu'il me plait toujours aussi peu physiquement et sa personnalité bah... je sais pas quoi en penser.

Je sursaute quand il se tait brusquement et me brandit littéralement le micro sous le nez, comme s'il se souvenait soudain qu'il était pas seul.

\- A vous. Que je profite de votre voix moi aussi.

\- He ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Nan parce que je chante pas dans ma douche moi. En fait je chante nulle part excepté au karaoké justement.

\- Tout simplement qu'il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à profiter du micro, répond-il en agitant de nouveau l'accessoire devant moi. Je vais chercher des boissons pendant que vous faites votre choix.

Il s'esquive et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des bières alors que j'entame un générique d'anime.

Six heures et une douzaine de bières plus tard, il est complètement déchiré et se transforme en cliché de japonais bourré. En plus là, il est collé à moi comme une moule à son rocher et cherche à m'embrasser par tous les moyens en faisant une affreuse bouche en cul de poule qui le rend pas sexy du tout et me donne tout sauf envie de l'embrasser. En plus, vive l'haleine de poney quoi... Et j'ai du mal à le tenir à distance, il a plus de force qu'il parait.

\- Bon Ohno-san, on va rentrer maintenant, dis-je fermement en le repoussant toujours.

\- M... Mais Ninom... Kazuuuuuu... j'v... veux un bisouuuuuu...

Kazu ? Depuis quand on est devenus assez intimes pour qu'il m'appelle par le diminutif de mon prénom ? Enfin je sais qu'il est beurré mais... Je l'aide à se relever, mais il tient tellement pas debout qu'il s'écroule sur moi de tout son long... et se met à ronfler bruyamment. Sérieusement quoi, ce mec tient encore moins l'alcool que moi et c'est pas peu dire. J'essaye de le virer de sur moi, mais je suis trop gringalet et j'arrive à rien à part m'épuiser. Résigné à lui servir de matelas et d'oreiller toute la nuit, je laisse ma tête retomber sur la banquette (heureusement qu'elle est confortable sinon bonjour le mal de dos). J'en connais un qui va avoir mal aux cheveux à son réveil. Et être gêné aussi. Ce sera trop drôle.

Pov Ohno

Oh... ma... têêêêêête... J'ai la douloureuse impression qu'une colonie de pic-verts a élu domicile a l'intérieur de mon crâne. Que s'est-il passé ? Je me suis juste endormi après avoir bu ? Je ne me souviens de rien...

\- Ca va ? Tranquille ?

Je sursaute en entendant une voix devenue familière, tourne la tête... et me retrouve littéralement nez à nez avec Ninomiya-san dont le visage ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Qu'... Qu'est ce que vous...

\- Oh bah vu que tu as dormi SUR MOI toute la nuit, je pense qu'on est brusquement devenus intimes et qu'on peut à la fois se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms. De toute façon tu m'as déjà appelé Kazu alors...

\- Je... Je vous demande pardon ?! fais-je, brusquement dégrisé.

\- Oui oui, tu m'as bien entendu, Sa-to-shi. D'ailleurs je te signale au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, que tu es toujours vautré sur moi. C'est pas que ça me déplaise, mais t'es pas léger mine de rien.

Ses paroles me font prendre conscience de la situation et je me redresse en me sentant devenir cramoisi. Lui semble amusé par tout ça si j'en juge par son air rieur et sa voix un peu moqueuse, mais je suis atrocement embarrassé. Plus jamais je n'oserais le regarder en face, c'est trop humiliant. Je ne devrais jamais boire, je ne tiens pas l'alcool et ensuite je fais n'importe quoi. La preuve.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, fais-je en m'agenouillant comme je peux dans l'espace restreint de la cabine, le front sur le sol. Mais il me relève aussitôt.

\- T'es pas dingue de t'aplatir pour une connerie pareille ? me dit-il en me regardant bien en face. Garde ce genre de truc pour ce qui en vaut la peine. Baka va, ajoute-t-il en me donnant une pichenette sur le front.

\- Mais je...

\- Franchement tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs si tu t'en fais pour si peu. Y'a pas mort d'homme, ok ? Prends ça pour un moyen un peu spécial de... faire plus ample connaissance.

Sa plaisanterie le fait rire de si bon cœur, qu'elle me fait sourire aussi.

\- Wow...

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah tu sais sourire en fait.

\- Evidemment.

\- Bah c'était pas une évidence jusqu'à maintenant, ne. Oh et au passage, t'étais tellement bourré, que t'as essayé de me rouler une pelle. Je manque m'étrangler avec ma salive.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ouais ouais. Et pas qu'une fois en plus. A croire que t'étais vraiment en manque.

Il est mort de rire en racontant ça, mais je suis terrassé par la honte.

\- T'es mignon tout rouge alors je peux pas m'empêcher de t'emmerder pour essayer de te décoincer.

\- Je... ne suis pas coincé.

\- Ah non ? Bah prouve-le alors.

\- He ?

\- Je te tutoie depuis tout à l'heure, fais-en autant.

\- Mais... on se connait à peine...

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, tu as pioncé sur moi toute la nuit, alors je pense qu'on peut dire que ça remplace les deux ans pendant lesquels on s'est ni vus ni parlé.

J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort, mais ça reste la situation la plus gênante que j'ai jamais vécu de ma vie.

\- Bon on y va ? On va payer une blinde par contre vu qu'on est restés toute la nuit.

\- C'est pour moi. C'est la moindre des choses puisque c'est ma faute.

\- Je vais pas insister, j'ai pas les moyens.

Nous rentrons donc à l'appartement et, d'un commun accord tacite, nous nous abstenons d'évoquer les désastreux événements de cette non moins désastreuse soirée que je vais m'efforcer d'oublier au plus vite.

Pov Nino

Après cette soirée (et cette nuit !) pour le moins… spéciales, Ohno s'est un peu décoincé et, effectivement on se tutoie et on s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant. Par contre, j'ai pas encore abordé le sujet du réveillon, parce que je sais pas trop à quel moment le faire vu qu'on fait que se croiser. Enfin sauf que le vingt-quatre c'est demain, donc il faut que je lui en parle aujourd'hui. Je le chope donc alors qu'il sort de sa douche.

\- Dis, pour demain soir, je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu, dis-je.

\- Je me posais la même question à ton sujet en fait, me dit-il.

\- Oh cool. Et donc ?

\- Non je n'ai rien de prévu, alors on pourrait sortir.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Tu as une idée de programme ?

\- Bah… izakaya et karaoké. Rien de très original quoi, alors si tu as une meilleure idée…

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas si elle est meilleure mais… demain une soirée est organisée par le groupe dont mon cabinet fait partie et je… n'ai pas très envie d'y aller seul.

Alors là, j'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Pour un mec qui me connaissait pas il y a quelques jours, il s'est décoincé plutôt vite le Ohno.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à une fête de gros bonnets ? Tu es sûr de toi là ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es au courant que j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de fête ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Tu as pas peur que je te mette la honte ou un truc du genre ? Parce qu'on a pas du tout reçu la même éducation ou quoi, ne. Même nos façons de parler sont différentes.

\- Je suis certain que tu seras très bien. Il suffira que je te fasse un petit briefing avant la soirée et pendant le dîner, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme moi pour éviter de te tromper. Mais si tu ne voulais pas, je comprendrais que…

\- A quel moment j'ai dis que je voulais pas ? Je veux juste être sûr que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarque en m'invitant.

Il a soudain l'air super mal à l'aise, alors qu'il était sûr de lui jusque là. C'est louche…

\- Qu'est ce que tu me cache, Satoshi ? demandé-je en le fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

Je sais que ça le déstabilise quand je l'appelle par son prénom (même si je comprends pas pourquoi), alors il me dira tout.

\- Je… En fait il faudra que tu te fasses passer pour mon petit ami.

Encore une fois, je suis scotché. Il a un sacré culot n'empêche, même si je sais qu'il est gay depuis l'affaire du baiser au karaoké. Aaaaaah mais c'est pour ça que c'est à moi qu'il demande ça. Il doit penser qu'il sera moins gêné si c'est moi vu qu'il m'a déjà à moitié embrassé. Par contre, je m'explique pas pourquoi il a besoin d'un faux copain, c'est bizarre.

\- Tu m'explique ou je dois deviner tout seul ?

\- En fait… tous les ans j'y vais seul et les autres qui, eux, sont toujours accompagnés, se moquent de moi en disant que la seule personne qui compte dans ma vie est mon travail. Alors cette année, je veux couper court aux ragots.

\- Heu je comprends ta démarche mais du coup, ce serait pas plus efficace si tu y allais avec une femme ?

\- Si, sûrement, mais je n'en connais pas. Tous mes collaborateurs sont des hommes.

Ah ouais donc je suis vraiment le choix par défaut en fait. Je saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais je trouve ça un peu vexant…

\- Kazunari ? Tu ne dis rien ?

Un frisson me parcoure quand il prononce mon prénom complet. Personne le fait à part lui, vu que je suis Kazu ou Nino pour tout le monde.

\- Ecoute, si ça peut t'aider, je veux bien t'accompagner, mais tout le monde va savoir que tu es gay, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

\- Non, je n'ai aucun souci avec ma sexualité.

\- Je pense plutôt aux réflexions que tu risque d'avoir après. Quand ce sera trop tard, tu te diras peut-être que finalement les rumeurs d'avant étaient mieux.

\- …

\- Donc tu maintiens l'invitation en toute connaissance de cause ?

\- Oui absolument.

\- Alors comme tu veux. Par contre, je n'ai pas de fringues appropriées.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Nous faisons la même taille et, je pense, à peu près le même poids, donc je vais te prêter un de mes costumes.

\- Ok, on fait comme ça. Mais heu… tu es pas à la bourre pour partir bosser là ?

Il regarde sa montre, écarquille les yeux… et je l'entend s'exclamer "bon sang !" avant de battre un record de vitesse pour mettre sa veste et ses chaussures. Il part en coup de vent après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et le silence retombe dans l'appartement.

En allant me coucher, je tourne et retourne cette histoire dans ma tête et je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai accepté à la fois d'aller à une fête dans laquelle je serais mal à l'aise quoi qu'il arrive parce que c'est trop éloigné de ma personnalité et cette mascarade de pseudo petit ami. Mais là, je suis trop claqué de ma nuit de boulot pour réfléchir correctement. Je verrais quand j'aurais dormi un nombre d'heures suffisant.

Bon, finalement j'ai pas revu mon cher voisin/coloc avant le jour J, parce qu'il a passé la nuit dernière à sn bureau, sûrement pour finir un dossier ou un truc comme ça. Du coup, je me retrouve en train d'enfiler un costume sombre certainement hors de prix, que je vais avoir peur d'abîmer pendant toute la soirée. Mais bon, il a l'air content, alors je suppose que c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Je fais un petit ami acceptable ?

\- Tu es parfait.

Le qualificatif, clairement exagéré si j'en crois l'image que me renvoie le miroir de la chambre, me fait rire.

\- Parfait, carrément ? Pas besoin de me flatter tu sais, j'ai déjà accepté de t'accompagner.

\- Je ne te flatte pas, je te donne mon opinion, c'est tout à fait différent.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon bah je suis prêt.

Physiquement du moins, parce que psychologiquement c'est une autre affaire et pourtant je ne suis pas du genre nerveux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as, Kazunari ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je frissonne en entendant mon prénom dans sa bouche, mais pas autant que d'habitude.

\- Je suis nerveux, avoué-je.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider à te détendre ?

Il ne me faut qu'une seconde de réflexion, avant de demander :

\- Chante.

\- He ?

\- Chante pour moi, s'il te plait. Ta voix est tellement belle qu'elle me détend toujours.

Il semble prit au dépourvu par ma requête, mais il s'exécute malgré tout et je reconnais deux des chansons qu'il a interprétées au karaoké : "two" et "shizuka no yoru ni". Les yeux fermés, je me laisse porter par les chansons et la musicalité de sa voix magique. Quand il se tait, il a l'air anxieux, comme s'il craignait que l'entendre chanter ne me stresse encore plus. Qu'est ce qu'il n'a pas compris dans ce que je lui ai dis juste avant ? Ah la la…

\- Je vais bien maintenant. Grâce à toi. Merci Satoshi.

Sur ces mots, je me penche et dépose un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, dans un geste tellement naturel, que je ne réalise ce que je viens de faire qu'en voyant son air ébahi.

\- K… Ka… Kazunari ? balbutie-t-il, visiblement perturbé.

\- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris. Oublie ça. On y va ?

Il hoche la tête mais là, il a l'air complètement à l'ouest. Pas à cause d'un petit bisou de rien du tout quand même ?

Mais soudain il se rapproche de moi, m'attrape par le col de ma veste comme dans un drama et m'embrasse carrément. Mais pas juste un petit bisou, il me roule le patin du siècle quoi ! Je ne comprends pas ce mec, mais au pire c'est pas grave, il embrasse super bien. Du coup je répond de la même façon et bien vite, le baiser devient carrément torride. Il cachait bien son jeu l'architecte coincé et trop sérieux dis donc ! Et en plus j'ai réagi physiquement. Merde…

\- Heu… Satoshi, on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris, mais tu vas finir par le regretter et… Satoshi ? Tu m'écoute ?

Oh misère, le regard qu'il pose sur moi est plus brûlant que tous les feux de l'enfer. Après un seul baiser. Bon je suis mal placé pour dire ça vu que cet unique baiser m'a donné une érection… mais là j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir la même personne en face de moi, c'est perturbant.

\- On va y aller d'accord ? On reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

Et le trajet nous donnera l'occasion de nous calmer. Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois être raisonnable pour deux ? La soirée s'annonce épique.

Pov Ohno

Pendant tout le trajet, je me repasse en boucle les événements... et je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser comme ça. Surtout que ça a eu des répercussions aussi bien sur lui que sur moi. Et pourtant je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise, je ne me l'explique pas. Malgré l'évidente tension sexuelle entre nous (il ne servirait à rien de le nier), je me sens bien plus détendu au sujet de cette soirée. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr.

A quelques minutes de l'arrivée à l'hôtel de luxe, je lui fais un briefing rapide à propos des autres invités, mais je suis quand même légèrement nerveux et il doit le sentir car, soudain, sa main droite se pose sur la mienne sur le levier de vitesse, comme pour me dire "déstresse, Toshi, ça va bien se passer". Je ne sais pas ce que je crains au juste.

Pour parfaire la comédie, nous rentrons dans la salle de banquet main dans la main, paraissant tous les deux extrêmement à l'aise. Les conversations à toutes les tables s'arrêtent dès notre arrivée et des murmures se font entendre par-dessus la musique douce jouée en sourdine par un orchestre, mais je m'y attendais et n'y prête pas attention. Je me sens étrangement plus fort avec lui à mes côtés.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, mais c'est Ohno-san qui fait une entrée remarquée cette année, fait alors la voix de Nishikido Ryo, mon rival à la table duquel je suis systématiquement placé. Vous étiez désespéré au point de recruter un gigolo pour vous accompagner ? C'est du plus mauvais goût, vous auriez au moins pu choisir une hôtesse, vous auriez évité de vous ridiculiser une fois encore.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais la voix de mon compagnon m'en empêche.

\- Je n'allais certainement pas lui permettre de venir ici ce soir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, déclare-t-il avec assurance à ma grande surprise. Ohno Kazunari, se présente-t-il ensuite en tendant la main. Nous nous sommes mariés à Las Vegas la semaine dernière. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Nishikido-san.

Je comprends qu'il dit ça pour clouer le bec de ce crétin, mais sa brusque improvisation au sujet de notre mariage me stupéfie tout autant qu'elle me fait plaisir. J'arrive cependant, par je ne sais quel miracle, à ne pas le montrer et souris largement pour montrer à quel point je suis heureux. Tout en espérant être crédible.

\- Vous vous êtes… marié à un autre homme ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? demande-t-il avec toute l'innocence du monde. Il y a un problème ? Qu'il soit dirigé sur un homme ou une femme, de l'amour, ça reste de l'amour, vous ne croyez pas, Nishikido-san ?

La mine écœurée autant que déconfite de mon rival m'amuse. Lui faire fermer sa grande bouche est assez rare pour le souligner et c'est grâce à Kazunari et son à propos.

Comme mon rival ne dit plus rien et s'adresse a sa compagne, le mien se penche vers moi et murmure :

\- C'est à cause de cette grande gueule que tu étais anxieux, pas vrai ?

\- Hum...

\- Je m'en suis douté, c'est pour ça que jai dis tout ça. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

\- Au contraire, je t'en remercie. Je pense qu'il va me laisser en paix pour le reste de la soirée grâce à ton intervention.

Il me dédie un sourire rayonnant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Je pense que pour un observateur extérieur, nous devons sembler très amoureux. Comme nous étions les derniers à arriver, le service du dîner a pu commencer et j'ai aussitôt remarqué l'air totalement perdu de Kazunari devant la multitude de couverts et de verres disposés devant lui.

\- Fais comme moi, lui soufflé-je alors que des escargots sont déposés devant nous, suivis de saint jacques poêlées à la vanille sur leur lit de carpaccio de thon à la noisette, d'un tournedos rossini et ses petits légumes, d'un saumon à la crème de saumon fumé au citron vert et d'un cheesecake stracciatella aux fraises.

Mon compagnon m'imite en tout points et, à en juger par son expression, c'est sans doute la première fois qu'il mange ce genre de plats. Je trouve ça adorable.

Au moment du dessert, alors que nous trinquons à noël, je lui glisse qu'il s'en sort très bien et que je suis fier de lui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui dis ça, il doit se moquer totalement que je... Ah non peut-être pas, il semble content. Son sourire s'efface cependant lorsque ses yeux se posent sur la large piste de danse aménagée au milieu des tables. Et malheureusement, Nishikido l'intercepte, remarquant l'anxiété dans son regard, pourtant c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse dès que l'orchestre entame une valse.

\- Vous êtes accompagné d'un homme, alors comment allez-vous faire maintenant, Ohno-san ?

Sa volonté de m'humilier est si évidente, que je manque en éclater de rire, mais je choisis de me lever et réponds "comme ceci", avant de prendre la main de Kazunari pour l'entraîner sur la piste.

\- Je ne sais pas danser ça, Satoshi, me dit-il, paniqué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, contente-toi de me suivre de ton mieux, soufflé-je en posant ma main libre sur sa taille, avant de l'entraîner dans mon sillage au rythme de la musique.

Raide et maladroit au départ, ses pas se font peu à peu plus fluides et légers et il parait tout à fait à l'aise lorsque la musique s'arrête. A ma grande surprise, des applaudissements éclatent alors dans toute la salle comme si nous venions de réaliser une performance de couple pour un concours de danse de salon. Ce qui me rend un peu triste car ce faux couple créé de toutes pièces pour la soirée, volera en éclats à minuit comme le sortilège de la fée de Cendrillon.

Pov Nino

Ouaaaaaah ! C'est quoi ce cirque sur la table ?! Sérieusement, quatre verres, trois paires de couverts, plus une mini fourchette, un mini couteau et une pince chelou, quoi ! Je comprends le délire en voyant manger Satoshi : ah ouais en fait c'est un type de couverts par plat. Par contre la bouffe... j'ai failli vomir en me rendant compte qu'on allait manger des escargots. Des escargots ! Les trucs tout baveux qui rampent partout quand il pleut ! C'est dégueu, comment on peut manger ça même avec de la sauce ?! Bon je les ai quand même gobés sans grimacer pour ne pas faire honte à mon compagnon, mais c'était immonde et ça a un peu gâché le reste et pourtant c'était délicieux.

Là où ça se corse, c'est quand, d'un coup, après une nouvelle provocation de Nishikido (quel bâtard celui-là !), Satoshi rend mes craintes réelles et m'emmène sur la piste de danse pour ce que je reconnais comme une valse. Une valse ?! Il est sérieux ?! Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'on ne venait pas du même monde, quel mot il n'a pas compris ?! Mais il a l'air tellement confiant, que je me dis advienne que pourra. Je le suis donc tant bien que mal, mais comme il est très bon danseur, j'y arrive finalement assez bien pour qu'il me dise qu'il est fier de moi. Et ça me fait plaisir.

On a même été applaudis par toute la salle ou presque, ce qui a fait définitivement fermer sa gueule à ce Nishikido. Après ça des tas de gens sont venus parler à Satoshi et aussi poser des questions sur nous, ce qui m'a forcé à m'enfoncer dans mon mensonge de mariage. Le problème c'est que maintenant, il ne va plus pouvoir s'en dépêtrer sans dire la vérité et donc sans se décrédibiliser totalement, mais je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte des conséquences de ce que j'ai inventé pour lui sauver la mise. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte que je nous ai liés à vie en seulement quelques mots.

Pov Ohno

Plus les gens viennent nous poser des questions sur nous, plus Kazunari ajoute des détails étrangement crédibles concernant notre pseudo mariage, qui vont désormais nous empêcher de démentir sans que je passe pour un affabulateur indigne de confiance aux yeux de tous mes confrères et leurs épouses. Ca ne me pose pas plus de problèmes que ça, mais s'est-il rendu compte de la portée de ses mots ? S'est-il aperçu qu'en s'enfonçant dans le mensonge qu'il a créé, il nous liait à vie ? Nous allons devoir discuter sérieusement une fois seuls. La soirée se termine sans autre événement notable et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture sans mot dire. Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Finalement je me tourne vers lui... et nous débutons notre phrase en même temps.

\- Ecoute Kazunari...

\- Ecoute Satoshi...

Notre gémellité de pensée nous fait rire en cœur et il me fait signe de commencer.

\- Je te remercie du mensonge que tu as inventé pour me sauver la mise ce soir mais... avec tout ce que tu as ajouté par la suite, il ne nous est désormais plus possible de nous rétracter sans que ma réputation en souffre et je me...

\- Pourquoi on devrait se rétracter ?

\- He ?

\- Ce serait plus simple de rendre mon mensonge réel tu ne crois pas ?

\- He ?

\- Sans aller jusqu'au mariage vu que de toute façon je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller à Vegas ni ou que ce soit en dehors du Japon, on pourrait tout simplement sortir ensemble. De toute façon on s'est déjà embrassés avant le début de la soirée et on habite ensemble depuis plusieurs jours, alors rendre les choses plus "officielles" ne changera pas grand chose. Et comme ça tu n'auras pas mauvaise conscience d'avoir menti. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Sa tirade me laisse sans voix. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait ça en tête. A croire que ça lui a trotté dans la tête toute la soirée. Mais d'ordinaire je ne sors pas avec les personnes pour lesquels je n'éprouve rien. Après... il est également vrai que je l'ai embrassé de moi-même il y a quelques heures et que je ne le fais pas non plus si je ne ressens rien pour mon partenaire. Conclusion... je suis perdu.

\- Satoshi ? Ouh ouh tu es avec moi ?

\- Heu oui oui.

\- On dirait que ma proposition te perturbe. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, rien ne presse.

Je hoche la tête en guise d'assentiment, mais il a raison, je suis perturbé. Parce que j'ai apprécié le contact de sa main dans la mienne, parce que j'ai aimé l'embrasser, parce que j'adore le voir évoluer dans l'appartement quand on s'y trouve en même temps et parce que j'ai été triste que notre couple ne soit qu'un mensonge... mais que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être amoureux de lui. Du coup je ne sais plus quoi penser ni quoi lui répondre.

Pov Nino

Il démarre sans rien dire, mais je sens son agitation de façon presque physique. Il cogite tellement que je vois presque de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Ce mec est pas croyable. Une fois revenus à l'appart, je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes : je m'approche de lui, prends son visage dans mes mains et pince doucement ses lèvres entre les miennes, encore et encore pendant plusieurs minutes, avec beaucoup de tendresse. Je n'essaye pas de forcer sa décision, juste de l'aider à se détendre pour qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête. Et ça marche au delà de mes espérances, parce qu'il m'enlace brusquement et accentue le baiser de lui-même, nous obligeant rapidement à respirer par le nez, nos souffles brûlants se déposant sur nos lèvres fusionnées. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et je suis sûr que le sien aussi.

\- Satoshi... si on ne s'arrête pas maintenant... je ne sais pas si j'en serais encore capable plus tard, dis-je tout contre sa bouche.

\- Ca me va...

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui.

Entremêlant ses doigts aux miens, il m'entraîne jusqu'à la chambre et fait ensuite glisser de mes épaules veste puis chemise. J'en fais autant avec lui, avant de dessiner du bout des doigts chaque muscle de son torse, puis d'y poser les lèvres, semant une multitude de petits baisers sur sa peau chaude. Je viens ensuite suçoter et mordiller chacun de ses tétons sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste pour inverser les rôles. Il a donc décidé de me laisser faire pour cette première fois ensemble.

Il a gardé sa main dans la mienne tout du long, ce qui a légèrement compliqué ma tâche, mais comme ça semblait important pour lui, je me suis débrouillé. Et malgré la tension sexuelle qui a précédé la fête, notre première fois ensemble a été très douce et tendre, parsemée de nombreux baisers et mots doux. Exactement comme si on était vraiment en couple et très amoureux. Là il s'est endormi. Il a l'air si confiant... sans défense comme un enfant... que je n'ai pas encore osé lui annoncé que les travaux dans mon appartement sont terminés et que notre cohabitation touche donc à sa fin. Surtout que ça me brise le cœur de le laisser de nouveau dans sa solitude. Comme s'il se sentait observé, Satoshi ouvre lentement les yeux.

\- Kazunari ? fait-il d'une adorable voix endormie. Que fais-tu ? Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Non, je te regardais dormir.

\- Baka...

Il se tourne sur le côté, m'enlace étroitement et niche son nez dans mon cou, avant de se rendormir. Malgré moi je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Non je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je ne veux pas. Alors tant pis je ne lui dirais pas que les travaux chez moi sont finis. Je vais continuer à payer mon loyer tout en habitant avec lui, même si ça semble absurde. Parce que je veux rester avec lui, mon cher, très cher voisin.

Trois mois plus tard

Pov Ohno

A mon retour ce soir, je trouve mon compagnon endormi sur le canapé. Attendri, je passe la main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Il est adorable.

\- Kazu, fais-je finalement après quelques instants en lui caressant doucement la joue pour le réveiller.

\- Hmmm...

\- Ne dors pas sur le canapé, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Hmmm...

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver à la maison à mon retour, dis-je en m'asseyant tout près de lui. Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

\- Hmmm... Non...

\- Fantastique, nous allons avoir un peu de temps pour nous.

\- Moui... fait-il en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil.

\- Ne, je pensais à quelque chose sur le chemin du retour.

\- A quoi ? me demande-t-il en bâillant, tout en attrapant la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table basse.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que les travaux dans ta chambre prennent un temps fou ?

A ma grande surprise, il s'étrangle alors avec la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre et je suis obligé de lui tapoter le dos du plat de la main.

\- Ca va ? C'est ce que je viens de dire qui t'as fait t'étouffer ?

\- Toshi... il y a un truc que... je t'ai pas dis à ce sujet...

\- Ah ? Quoi donc ?

\- Ca fait... un peu plus de trois mois que les travaux sont terminés en fait... avoue-t-il, piteux.

\- He ?

\- Mais je ne voulais pas te quitter alors...

\- Attends Kazu, laisse-moi comprendre... Tu essaye de me dire que depuis plus de trois mois, tu paye ton loyer pour rien ? réalisé-je, à la fois effaré et touché.

\- Baaaaaah...

\- Baka. Allez viens mon cher voisin, nous allons chercher toutes tes affaires pour un emménagement immédiat et définitif, dis-je en prenant sa main pour l'entraîner vers la porte.

18


End file.
